Max Steel short stories
by Relila
Summary: Things I wrote because the movie trailers reverted me to my 12 year old love for Max Steel. all in the 2013 rebooted timeline.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own. also super excited for the live action Max Steel movie**_

 **Jim and baby Max. (AKA Jim is head over heals for his little bitty baby son)**

Jim gently picked up the nine month old from his position in his crib and slipped out the room. He need to be at N-Tech in ten minutes, but he couldn't just leave for fifteen hours of work and not day goodbye to his baby boy.

He kissed the small forehead and the bundle of blankets sifted as the child woke up. "Shhh, it's just me." The blue eyes sparkled and two little arms reached up, trying to pull the man closer. Jim bent his head and nuzzled his nose. The Takion/Human baby giggled. "Do you know Mama said that in a couple of months she'll let you come visit me a work?"

 _"Jim you need to be at N-Tech in five min-you're not bringing your progeny."_ Steel's voice echoed in his head.

"No. Not yet," Jim muttered. "Dada, Mama." Jim looked down and grinned "Dada's talking to Steel, can you say Steel."

 _"Jim put the infant down and get over here."_

"Seel" Max cried in delight. Jim laughed "Close, STeel"

"James McGrath why are you purposely waking up a nine month old at five o'clock in the morning?" Molly had awakened and was giving her husband a dirty look. "I didn't mean to. Besides he'll fall right back asleep won't you Max." The baby cooed up at him and Molly. Jim handed him to his wife and kissed her. "See you two night"

 _"Finally, I was worried you'd skip. The T.R.U.B.O Star isn't going to build itself._

Jim chuckled as pulled on his jacket. Life was good, so much better than he had ever anticipated.

 **In Dredd Ascendant we see baby Max for the first time. I think Max was about 14-16 months because her was walking and talking, so this happens about 6 months before Jim 'died'. I love the idea that Jim was head over heals for his baby boy. I mean I you seen what that man does for Max.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own. also super excited for the live action Max Steel movie**_

 **Steel and Jim's progeny (AKA Steel dislike the newest addition to his family begins.)**

The UltraLink hovered over the small thing. He studied the babe and decided that as long as it stayed like this; asleep, wrapped up in blankets, and still- He could tolerate Jim's and Molly's offspring. But it would be easier if it would stop whimpering. Just them Jim walked in and smiled at his curious partner.

"Steel met Max. Maxwell Joshua McGrath." The former general moved next to the cradle and carefully unwrapped the outer layer of blankets.

Molly fallowed her husband in minutes latter and gave the three males a smile. She then gave Jim an expatiated look. "Jim are you sure that he shouldn't be swallowed, the doctors said-"

"I know what the doctors said. But I also know that Takion have smaller frames than humans as children." He pulled the blanket out from under Max and the whimpering stopped. "He'll be the same size as other teens, probably a bit bigger." Molly leaned against her husband and sighed.

"You're probably right." Steel hovered closer to Jim's progeny, noticing the slight sweat glistening on his forehead. He was about to point it out to Molly to back up Jim with evidence when the tiny child grabbed him. He held him like a teddy bear and curled around him as much as the blankets would let him. Steel twitch slightly. Jim had told him time and time again that if anything upset the boy he would cry. (It was just one of the many facts the baby happy man had told him. He really hoped it was just a phase because others wise this would be the most spoiled child in the galaxy.) "Jim, please get me out of here." Jim responded by pulling out his phone and taking a picture. Steel pulled away slightly and the small human whimpered. _"Jim NOW"_

"We need something to him to replace you." Jim said pulling a small toy from a box. It took five minutes to switch them out. Molly smiled as Jim took another picture of Max, this time with the teddy.

Steel had the dreadful feeling that Jim wasn't going to come down form his baby high anytime soon.

(He wasn't exactly right, Jim came down little by little but it never went away completely, Max was still one of the brightest light in the world to him.)

 **Yes I made his middle name a reference to the original. I always will. deal with it. also I love BB! Max.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN**

* * *

Max slammed his head onto the bar, "Mmmggg" His head looked up from his paper, concerned for his son. "Max, what's the matter?"

"Homework." Was the short answer, but Jim had the felling it was much more. Standing, he made his way over to the sulking teen. He took one look at the paper and frowned. It was form May. Next to it was one that said it was due this week, neither were done. "It looks like you're a little behind." Another groan.

"It's hard to be a superhero, and keep up with school." Jim nodded. He recalled when he'd attempted to keep the fact that he was Ja'em Mk'rah from Molly and Forge, not fun. Max turned his head so he could look at his dad. "Disappointed?" That caught him off guard. "What?"

"Are you disappointed in me?"

"Why would I be disappointed?" Max gave him a very indignant look. Jim knew what he was implying, but he refused to acknowledge it. "Because I'm failing all my classes? Because I've gone form A/B honor roll to F, C if I'm lucky."

"And what caused that drop?" Jim put a hand on his shoulder, and was glad that he didn't overload with Energy. "Take a guess." Jim sighed, and pulling the boy up, guided him to the couch. Max didn't fight, he needed a break.

"I love you, do you know that? I love you, and I am so proud of you. For everything you've done. And I can not think of a single thing that would make me disappointed, or that could make me stop loving you." Max rested his head against the arm rest.

"It's just so hard, and I don't know if I can keep doing it, being Max Steel and Max McGrath" Jim hugged him, racking his brain for something that would make his, not so, little boy smile. "I could take on hero job for you, if you needed it."

"No!" Max spring to his feet, terror in his eyes. _Well, that certainly didn't work_ Jim thought, somewhat amused. "Or I could pull you out of school, and we could try homeschooling." Max tilted his head. "Really?"

"Of course, well actually we'd need to get your mom on board first. But after that, nothing's stopping us." Jim wasn't expecting the hug he got, but he enjoyed it. "Thank you."

He kissed the top of his head, making a note to ask Forge to get permission to homeschooling Max form the state. As Max pulled away, Steel burst out of Max's bedroom. "You will not believe the dream I had! I was fighting a zombie, fire breathing, Lightsaber robot! It was awesome! But then it was suddenly a class room, and we were partners for a math project!"

Both men lost it, Steel's eye turning into a question mark as the pair's laughter filled the apartment.

* * *

 **What do think, tell me**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN,**

 **I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. Fallow up for the last one**

* * *

Max opened the door, and saw his friends looking worried. "Oh, thank goodness, we thought you'd been kidnapped!" Butch pulled him into a hug. Max blinked, and pulled away. "Why would you think that?"

"Because the woman in the office said your dad had come in, to unenrolled you. But your dad's dead." Sydney put a hand on her hip, looking her boyfriend up and down. Kirby was peaking over Max's shoulder and finally pointed to something. "Max, who is that?"

Max didn't even look, he knew who it was. "My dad." Jim stepped behind his son. "Hello. I'm Max's father, James. You can call me Jim." An awkward paused, as the trio's mouths hung open. "Hi. I'm Sydney Gardener. And this is Kirby and Butch." She guested to the boys, who waved weakly. "We were worried about Max, because… well… We thought his dad was dead."

Jim stepped aside and motioned them to come in. They did, noticing the picture of a pregnant Molly standing under a tree with Jim. The two men were clearly the same people. They sat on the couch, still feeling awkward. "Max and Molly did think I was dead. And for a long time, I thought I was as. You see, I was taken prisoner by a terrorist shortly before Max's first birthday, and it wasn't until recently that anyone realized I was still alive. Once they did, they sent a team to rescue me." The teens gasp, they would have never guessed. Jim rubbed Max's hair, pretending not to notice the looks of awe he was getting. "As soon as I was free I found my family and came home, finding my wife the CEO of a successful company and my boy all grown up."

"I was thrilled." Max interjected. "And was willing to take every chance to spend time with my dad. He found out I was struggling in school and offered to home school me. Of course, I said yes." He smiles at the group. "I was going to tell you, but I didn't know how you'd react. Guess I should have." He laughed. The trio joined in, and after a few more minutes, they left. "Steel, you can come out now." Jim called, and Steel popped out if the microwave, holding a blow of caramel popcorn. "You should be glad I can't eat this." Max took the popcorn and put it on the coffee table. Jim inserted a DVD. "Okay, now remember, YOU were the one who said we should compare the technology in Star Wars to N-TECH and Tachyon tech, so I'm going to be pausing and ranting A LOT. You going to be okay with that?"

Max picked a notebook. His mother had instead that for this to count as 'homeschooling' he had to take notes, but he for once, he was excited to do so.

"Let's do this."

* * *

 **What do think, tell me**


	5. Poll for Movie-Verse

**THIS IS IMPORANT! I HAVE POLL CONSINING THIS STORY ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE PARTICAPTE! IT ENDS FEB 2ND/GOURNDHOG'S DAY! IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACOUNT CHECK It OUT AND LEAVE YOUR ANWERS IN THE COMMETES!(please don't answers in the poll and comments, that wouldn't be fair) THIS WILL EFFCET THE SROY, AND POSSIBLY HOW OFTEN I UPDATE! LOTS OF LOVES TO MY LOVLIES! THANKS**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! I'VE GOTTEN TO THE PART WERE THE PLOT STARTS TO GET COMPLLICATED SO IT TAKES A BIT LONGER TO WRITE! PLUS I'M IN MY SCHOOL PLAY AND I JUST GOT MY PART, WHICH HAPPENDS TO BE SECOND LEAD, SO THAT MEANS I HAVE LESS WRITING TIME. I MIGHT BE ABSENT UNTILL MAY. I AM SO SORRY! THAN YOU FO UNERSTANDING!**

* * *

 **just fyi movie-verse won**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, movie verse won (but it was close) so I present I deiced to do a short that was inspired by a scene in the movie; but could be in either world. (It's the scene where Molly said, 'Your father went a little overboard with the stars to which Max replies 'That's funny, I was just thinking he didn't put enough.' _(hint it's when Max is unpacking his room)_**

* * *

Max looked at the sheet in front of him, it was covered in glow in the dark stars. He really hoped this worked. Steel, sensing his nervousness hovered closer. "Clam down, it'll be fine."

"Steel what if I blow up?"

"You won't, I'm right here. And if you blow up the stars we can always just buy more." He nodded, still nervous. Peeling a star off he sent a small change of T.R.U.B.O Energy to it. It little up, but instead of glowing it's normal yellow-green it glowed an almost transparent blue-green.

"I did it!" Max said excitedly. The start glowed brighter. "Crap."

The start blew up.

Both boys sighed. "Take two." Max said, peeling off another, bigger, star. Gently Max Sent a tiny amount of Energy into it. It too glowed, but much fainter than before. Steel poked Max, who sent a little more. It glowed a little brighter.

Another poke.

A brighter glow.

Again, a poke.

Max ignored his friend, and instead stuck the star on his bedside table. He took another one off.

"This is going to take forever." Steel commented, resting on Max's bed. Max turned, thinking.

"I have an idea, and it could save us a lot of time… but it might also blow up my room."

Steel shrugged, "Let's do it."

* * *

Molly McGrath knocked on her son's door, and not waiting for an answer opened it. "Why did the woman at Dollar General say you had bought 50 sheets of glow in the dark stars."

The twin snickering made her nervous.

Steel pushed the door closed, while Max closed the blinds. Then laying on his bed Max waved his arm, releasing bubbles of T.R.U.B.O Energy that flowed to the many glow in the dark stars that the duo had stuck around the room. They began to glow.

Molly took a breath, partly because it was a stunning sight, to see so many stars glowing. And artily because, the boys had covered the room with glow in the dark stars. The whole room. The walls, the bedside tabled, the bed frame, heck even the blinds were covered. She glanced up, and realized that the stars Jim had decorated the celling with hadn't been covered.

In fact, despite the slightly overwhelming number of stars around the room, not even one had been put near Jim's. Now there was a rim around the top of the wall, but it seemed more like a broader that the other glow in the dark stars weren't allowed to pass. Like Jim's stars were like revered heroes.

She smiled, "Your father would loved this."

* * *

 **Hoped you liked it**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own.** **read not at bottom for more**

* * *

Ja'em Mk'rah am not a judgmental person. But watching his son talk to the three teenagers he couldn't help but study them.

Sydney was a kind, but strong-willed girl. She has been the first-person Max had met in Copper Canyon. Max sometimes got flustered, despite that fact that her and Max had been a couple for a while. Jim wasn't quite sure what to make of her Max Steel fascination. Max had told him that no one outside N-Tech, besides Dredd, knew his identity. He was sure that most boys would not have taken their girlfriends' taking to Max Steel that way Sydney had. But his son was Max Steel, and that complicated the situation. Besides that, she could defend herself, and was smart. She had expressed an interest in spade once, and Jim could relate. Jim got along with her fine, even though they didn't know much about each other.

Kirby was a bit of a goofball, who made a lot of jokes and was a little ridiculous at times. Max had told him that Kirby was very loyal, but Jim had yet to see it. That was probably a good thing, it meant that the four friends hadn't ever been in a place where they're friendship was put in danger. Kirby seemed to believe any, and everything. James wasn't sure how to feel about that. There were times he was sure it was funny, but then there were times that it got him, and Max, in Max. But Max was able to talk to him about geeky shows, and jokes that no one else could understand, so James liked him well enough.

Bartholomew, or Butch, he was the in-between of Sydney and Kirby. Strong-willed, loyal to Max, but a little bit clueless at times. He didn't have the best family life, and Jim pitied him. He remined him of that Ultralink hunter, Ven-Ghan, in a way. A boy that had thought was an easy target to get what they wanted, and had become Max's friend. A friendship that didn't seem like it would last but did. James didn't hold the past against him, he had coping as best he could. He was the muscle of the friendship, and kept other form messing with the other three. Ja'em liked him, and was willing to give him a chance, just like Max's had.

The guests stood, and Max fallowed. His son walked them to the door and after saying goodbye poked his head into the kitchen. "Why were you pretending to cut Onions for an hour?"

"Was I? I didn't notice." Jim said, Max rolled his eyes.

"You were judging them, weren't you?"

"We've been over this Max," Steel unlinked himself from Max's suit, appearing in front of the men. "When anyone is judging of your friends what we are actually doing is making sure that you can hang out with them, and still be safe.

"Exactly!" Jim said, smiling at his son.

Max rolled his eyes, but smiled back.

* * *

"So, Mr. McGrath…" Butch started, "Did either of you feel like he was planning how to kill us if we looked at Max wrong?"

"Yes and no, I did feel like he was judging us, but I felt like he approved." Kirby answered. Sydney shrugged.

"I guess. But I don't really feel like it was judging. I feel like it was observing. He's been away from Max for the last 16 years. He's trying to figure out who his son is, and what he likes. Who people hang out with is a good indicate of that.

"I still feel like he could kill us."

* * *

 **Oh, he could kill you alright. quite easily.**

 **I really wanted to write overprotective dad!Jim, but I couldn't think of any. If you can think of a prompt for overprotective dad!Jim let me know in the reviews.**


End file.
